7doors7worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Tokens
Rainbow Tokens are the Currency used in the Enchanted Garden and they are used to buy magical items and weapons. They are gained through doing tasks that are set from time to time or getting pictures during missions. It is often shortened to RT. There is also a new token called the Diamond Token a.k.a DTs which can be obtained by exchanging 1000 RTs. Items Love Potion (50 RT) - Make someone drink this potion and they'll fall in love with the first person they set their eyes upon! Lasts for a day. Disappearing Potion (50 RT) - Will make the person who drinks it disappear for a whole day! Is a popular potion mainly used when pulling pranks on/scaring people. Random Potion (100 RT) - Are you brave enough to try this potion? Be prepared though! Anything can happen..even the most random things! Alexandrea: "I remember the first person who bought a Random Potion from me..After he drank it he turned into a motionless rock and stayed that way for a whole day! I watched over him though since he couldn't leave the shop poor guy...(She is talking about the old magic shop, this is the newly rebuilt one since the old one was destroyed by Zephiria's evil minions)" Sparkly Wings (500 RT) - It sparkles~ and also makes you feel glamorous! Scarlet Claw Wings (600 RT) - Also sparkles but don't get too close to someone while you're flying with these wings since you might slash them. Sharp-Bladed Emerald Wings (700 RT) - Wings which blasts pointed blades at enemies if you flap them quickly enough with force! Angel Fish (1000 RT) - Yah, like..they're literally angels..meaning they can really fly too..They have halos as well which are connected to their heads and they use this to drain tiny amounts of evil and convert them into healing energy to boost their owner's strength (can be used as a battle pet because of this power boost/healing ability). Blossom Snake (1000 RT) - Beautiful creatures that look like gigantic flowers, usually in the wild (can be found in jungles..eg. In the island in the World of Adventures) they can be dangerous as they camouflage themselves within their natural surroundings and will shoot their petals at you if you step on their tails(these petals hurt by the way and grows back after 1 second to replace the other), it can be used as a battle pet for this ability. Fluffie (600 RT) - Light as a feather. Fluffy (hence the name), and very energetic creatures, often misbehaves and are quite disobedient towards their new owner(or partner in battle) so often they fly off somewhere and it requires you to do a bit of chasing before you capture it. However you'll grow to love this little cuties eventually as gradually over time they will start to listen to you. (Can be used as a battle pet, not so useful but they do shoot small bits of fluff that can make the enemy sneeze) Sword of Nightfall (1000 RT) - Gathers energy from the darkness of the night and the light of the moon and stars then fuses them together to emit a glow signalling increase of power and higher damage infliction. Freeze Hexaspear (1000 RT) - Freezes anything in ice it comes into contact with temporarily, then using that chance to smash them. Blood Hexaspear (1000 RT) - Absorbs any blood it comes into contact with, turning it into energy and increasing damage inflicted on target.Category:Items Category:Helpfulstuff Category:Tokens Category:Currency Category:Money Category:Rainbow Category:Shop Category:Magic Category:Magic Shop Category:Buy Category:Purchase Category:Coins Category:Shop Products Category:7D7W Category:Info